The present invention relates to catheters, and more particularly to auxiliary devices for such catheters.
In the past, a various assortment of catheters, such as Foley catheters and edotracheal tubes, have been proposed for use in patients. In the case of urinary catheters, a conventional Foley catheter is normally constructed having a shaft defining a drainage lumen extending from a drainage eye adjacent a distal end of the shaft, and an inflation lumen in the wall of the shaft extending from a valve on a side arm of the catheter to an expansible balloon overlying a distal portion of the shaft. In use, the distal end of the catheter is passed through the urethra until the drainage eye and balloon are located in the patient's bladder, and the balloon is inflated in the bladder to retain the catheter in the patient with a proximal end of the catheter located outside the patient's body. During catheterization, urine passes from the bladder through the drainage eye and lumen, and from the catheter through a drainage tube to a bag for collection therein.
Many of the valves utilized on the catheter side arms are constructed in a manner requiring physical contact to open the valves. Thus, in the normal case, the valves are designed for actuation by the tip of a syringe, such that the syringe tip is inserted into the valve to open the valve and permit passage of fluid from the syringe through the valve and side arm during inflation of the balloon. Although the valves permit simple inflation of the catheter balloon pursuant to placement of the catheter, the valves deter deflation of the balloon after catheterization has been completed, since they obstruct passage of fluid from the balloon. If a syringe is available, the attendant may deflate the balloon by inserting the tip of the syringe into the valve to actuate the valve, and by withdrawing the fluid from the balloon through the valve into the syringe. However, considerable time may have elapsed since the catheter was first placed in the patient, and a syringe may no longer be readily available. Hence, in many cases the attendant may sever the catheter side arm with an implement, such as a scissors or knife, to remove the valve and release the fluid from the catheter. In both cases an accessory device, e.g., a syringe or cutting tool, is required in order to deflate the balloon, which poses an inconvenience to hospital personnel when unavailable. Moreover, it is desirable that the catheter side arm be retained at a fixed position relative the drainage system during catheterization to prevent free movement of the side arm with respect to the catheter shaft.